


love is not a gilded cage

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ... Im so sorry but I had to, Hadestown AU, I havent posted since last year, M/M, Patton Knows Logan is gay for Virgil, Virgil is Conflicted, and bad with some of his feelings, as always they could use some more communication, boy is this gay, eventually, it'll be fine, no cheating guys you know the drill, they really should talk, theyre gonna get there, which is funny considering this fic is just Virgil deciding if he wants to talk to Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: "Say one word, and I'll tell him to go", Logan was serious. (He tried not to think about the beautiful song, the fury that no one had dared show him in thousands of years, the beauty he didn't want to care about). "He won't be back. I'll make sure of that, if you want."Virgil hesitated. (How do you send away your heart when it is calling for you? You have it right there, a word away, you can glue it back together- do you want to?)Logan's hand on his arm slipped down and held his hand. It was cold, like an ice pack on a feverish forehead, like the first hints of winter, hands buried in snow. "Say one word", Logan continued, gentle as only death can be, "and I'll bring you to him. You're not a prisoner, Virgil. It's your choice."





	love is not a gilded cage

Virgil let go of Patton's hand as if it was burning. (In some way, it was.)

Logan only raised a brow. Virgil wasn't really sure how the god had suddenly appeared from nothing in the middle of his city, just in front of both of them, but Patton didn't seem surprised. The god of spring smiled. Logan's expression didn't show any anger or disappointment on Virgil, but it was strangely blank in a way that almost made him step back. The king must have noticed his reaction, for his expression then softened considerably. 

"You were right, Patton", he said, earning himself a smile before looking at Virgil again. Logan sounded a little worried. (What could make a god worry? Do immortals have fears, too? What do they fear, if death is not a threat?) "Virgil, your… Roman is here. He wants to talk to you, if you're willing to listen."

Virgil stiffened. Patton carefully, carefully reached out to put his hand on the small of his back. Logan once more didn't look surprised or upset or anything at all that implied jealousy, to the nymph's surprise- instead, he followed Patton's lead and rested a comforting hand on Virgil's arm. He relaxed with the touch, if only a little. The boy was shaking.

"He wasn't supposed to come here", Virgil said, his voice trembling. "He was- he was supposed to be happy without me…"

"I don't think that's easy", Logan said gently. (Why had those words come out of his mouth without second thought was something he didn't want - or need- to ask himself.)

Virgil missed the knowing look Patton gave his husband. (The river always comes back to the sea- it knows its moods, its tides, better than anything else.) He didn't miss his smile, but that was something difficult to miss.

The pale face of the nymph assumed a lovely shade of pink. "What should I do?", he whispered, lost, as a kid who wasn't sure any of the options were safe.

Patton opened his mouth, but Logan was faster- for the best.

"You should do what you want to do", he said. "This place is the end of all things. If there's a place to be selfish in, it's here."

"I… I don't know…"

"Say one word, and I'll tell him to go", Logan was serious. (He tried not to think about the beautiful song, the fury that no one had dared show him in thousands of years, the beauty he didn't want to care about). "He won't be back. I'll make sure of that, if you want."

Virgil hesitated. (How do you send away your heart when it is calling for you? You have it right there, a word away, you can glue it back together- do you want to?)

Logan's hand on his arm slipped down and held his hand. It was cold, like an ice pack on a feverish forehead, like the first hints of winter, hands buried in snow. "Say one word", Logan continued, gentle as only death can be, "and I'll bring you to him. You're not a prisoner, Virgil. It's your choice."

(Patton, later, would try to explain to himself how does someone fall in love with the same person twice, just because of kind words directed at someone else. He was a kind god. Patton was always ready to fall.)

Virgil closed his eyes. It felt comfortable, here, Patton's warm hand on his back, Logan's cold hand in his. It wasn't his to have, though. (He didn't stop to think that maybe it would be if he asked). Roman had been his- maybe still was, if he was here now. And, no matter what his choice was- Virgil wasn't a fool, he knew this was more than one choice, knew what the man would ask- he owed him at least that. An explanation. A goodbye. Maybe, even, a last kiss. Or the first of many more. He hadn't forgotten what Patton had said. If Virgil wanted to, he could come back to the surface. He wouldn't feel hungry anymore. It could all be okay in the end. He could have his Roman back, hold him, kiss him, and go back to pretending his heart wasn't broken.

Virgil tried to remember sunlight. (His mind only came up with Patton's smile and Logan's gentle words.)

"I'll talk to him", Virgil said, quietly. He didn't look up. He knew what their reactions would be- Logan tightening his jaw, Patton beaming. He didn't want to deal with that. At least, no matter what choice he made, someone would be happy. "I- can I have a few minutes to think? Before I see him?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Of course, lo- Virgil." He didn't dare glance at Patton. "I'll tell him. Take all the time you need."

The next second, he wasn't there. (A flower crown of blue roses. This wasn't the same.)

Virgil sagged. Patton, wonderful, loving Patton, gently pulled him closer and held him in his arms. Virgil couldn't help but lean into the embrace. It felt like a warm blanket in a cold winter day. "Shh. It's going to be okay", he whispered, just like Logan had done for him. It felt like an eternity ago. "You're going to be okay."

The nymph buried his face on Patton's shoulder, a little awkwardly since he was taller, and didn't think about how they were in the middle of the street still, how his heart was being held by three pairs of hands, how he could not have everything he wanted. Instead, Virgil hoped, hoped, hoped. He hadn't known true hope until he had fallen in love again and again.

(Virgil knew now that he had fallen in love. It had taken all of his will not to bring Logan closer, to cup his face with his hands, to bring their mouths together. To do it to Patton, too.)

He never prayed, but he prayed now, and he knew who he was praying to. Virgil just didn't know what he was praying for.


End file.
